


Meditation or Distraction

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Anakin can't settle...





	Meditation or Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



"Center yourself," Obi-Wan said, for the fifth time.

"It's no use!" Anakin snapped, springing back up to his feet. "I can't meditate with everything hanging over us!"

Obi-Wan stood with more deliberation and came over. "Anakin, you are touching the Force more solidly than any other, but you have to learn how to mitigate it. Especially in times like these."

Anakin dropped his eyes, while reaching for Obi-Wan's hands, rubbing the fingers to calm himself.

"Maybe if I was distracted first?" he asked slyly, looking up and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Was this your plan?" was asked even as he consented.


End file.
